


Just A Bite

by Celeste_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Biting, Crossover, F/M, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_Riddle/pseuds/Celeste_Riddle
Summary: Who knew it would take just a lip bite to undo Bruce Banner? That it would take days of seeing the same lip bite to make him desire his colleague and partner, Hermione Granger. All alone in the lab to work and no higher ups to worry about.  So what if Bruce finally takes it in his own hands to approach Hermione and show her what she does to him with that simple lip bite?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Hermione Granger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Just A Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Stepping out the comfort zone with this one pairing. Never thought I'd ever write this one. Fulfilling the Marvelously Magical Bingo square prompt - Biting.

_ Tap... _

_ Tap... _

_ Tap... _

The rhythmic tapping had been going on for the last ten minutes in the quiet of the room. The consistent sound of her writing utensil on the table was a normal occurrence whenever Hermione Granger was in deep thought. Not that the young witch of a woman herself usually knew she was even doing it. The other person in the room, Bruce Banner, was very much aware of her doing it. In fact, he was so aware of her regularly doing so that he was now at the point where he could even determine by the taps if she was using a pen, a pencil or a quill. 

But the taps were only an initial attention grabber where Bruce was concerned.What really got to him was the action he knew she started doing unconsciously after the taps. A bite of her lower lip. Bruce had never known just how arousing seeing a woman do such a thing could be until the first time he’d caught her doing that. Luckily for Bruce, the lab was his and Hermione’s to work in and therefore, he didn’t have to worry about a higher up getting on him for the long amounts of time he’d spend staring at Hermione once she started biting her lip.

Just because they had no higher ups to report to did not mean that he didn’t receive plenty of ribbing from some of the other avengers over his longing stares. Though he could’ve dealt most without the remarks from Tony. Tony’s often made comments had gotten to a point where Bruce felt he could barely believe that Tony was only joking with all his statements about going after Hermione himself if Bruce didn’t make a move soon. Bruce had had to go for a long walk so that he wouldn’t Hulk out in response to the last time Tony commented on taking Hermione for his own.

Bruce chanced a peek at Hermione and inwardly groaned at seeing the lip bite. Taking a deep breath to regain composure, he closed his eyes and thought out his next moves. Now was as good a time as any for him to finally make a move. He opened his eyes and got up from his desk as quietly as possible before making his way over to where she was. Hermione, in turn, was so lost in thought, that she didn’t notice his movements.

“Lip-biting conundrum, Hermione?” He asked with a slight hint of amusement as he stood and looked over her shoulder.

“Hmm?” Her eyes widened a bit before she glanced over her shoulder at him. “Oh, I hadn’t even noticed I was biting my lip. It is troublesome.” She tapped at her notes.

  
“Maybe it’s time to take a break.” Bruce suggested as he gently turned her chair so she was facing him.

“Oh no, I...I couldn’t possibly.” She murmured in protest as she looked away.

“I insist, Hermione.” Bruce encouraged as he leaned in close. “Plus, I must admit, your lip biting is a bit distracting to watch. Enough so, I was forced to take a break myself.”

“Oh.” She looked back at him, her cheeks turning a light pink as she realized just how close to her he was. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to distract you.”

“It’s quite alright.” Bruce reassured. “However, it’s put some interesting questions in my head with all the times I’ve watched you do it..”

Hermione gulped nervously. “Like what?” 

He chuckled. “Not so innocent questions. Are you sure you want to know what they are?”

She thought for a moment, unconsciously biting her lip, stopping only at the sound of the groan from Bruce.

“Oh! Well, I guess, I should know.” Hermione admitted. 

“Well, for one, I’ve wondered what it would be like to taste you.” His voice had grown a bit huskier.

Hermione’s eyes grew wide at the admission. “Why don’t you try and find out?” She nudged.

“Are you sure?” He asked. “I’m not entirely sure I could stop at just kissing you.” He tilted his head slightly. 

Hermione tilted hers in the opposite direction. “How about we try and go from there? I’ll stop you if I can’t handle it.” 

That was all Bruce needed before he claimed her lips with his own, closing his eyes as their lips touched.

Hermione returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around him. Bruce pulled her to him from her seat, his arms wrapped around her waist. A slight gasp from her was the cue he took to deepen the kiss, his tongue meeting with hers and dancing together. After a while, he briefly broke the kiss, both of them panting.

“I’ll help clean up later.” He murmured as he swept her desk cleaned with a swipe of his arm behind her before laying her on the desk as he claimed her lips once more.

His hands gently explored her over her clothes, giving a gentle squeeze to her breasts before one slid under her top for closer contact kneading. Instinctively, she arched upward into his touch, a moan escaping her lips. He broke the kiss and began kissing at her neck while reaching under her to undo her bra one handed. Hermione reached between them to undo her buttons and shrug out of her top, allowing her to finish the removal of her bra. She then moved to lift the hem of his shirt, pulling it up. In response he pulled back to let her pull his shirt off before bending further to take one of her nipples in his mouth while rolling her other nipple between his fingers.

“Bruce…” She moaned and squirmed under his touch.

He gently nipped at her nipple before switching to her other one and repeating the action. “Already moaning my name, Hermione?” He teased as his free hand slid down under the waistband of her skirt to cup her sex over her panties. “Warm, already too.” He growled possessively.

She whimpered in response. “Tease.”

“Oh I’m just getting started.” He chuckled as he pulled back to hike her skirt up to settle around her waist. 

“Is that so?” She pulled him in for another kiss as her hand slid down his chest teasingly. She then undid his pants and slid her hand inside to wrap around his cock. “Oh!” She squeaked out in reaction to the feel of his girth.

“Like what you feel?” He moaned out.

“It’s so..big.” She murmured as she stroked him.

For the next couple of minutes, his only response was moans as she stroked him, before he regained a bit of his senses and began stroking her pussy over her panties. “And you’re so wet.” He then moved her panties aside and slid a finger in. 

She gasped at the entrance, her cheeks blushing a pretty pink. Bruce chuckled as he moved his finger inside her, easily finding the different textured spot that was her g-spot, causing her to let out a moan and her head to fall back in pleasure. He returned to kissing her neck as he slid a second finger inside her, intending to bring her to a pleasurable peak at least once first. It wasn’t hard for him to find the right rhythm by taking her moans as cues. He pressed his palm against her clit, slightly turning his palm as his fingers explored her depths. She responded with moans and bucking her hips before finally crying out as she came. He pulled his fingers out slowly and looked directly at her panting form with a smirk as he slowly licked her juices off of his fingers.

Hermione watched him, her chest rising slowly, her eyes growing darker with lust. “Need you.” She gently released his cock from his pants and stroked it a few times, feeling it throb in her hands before she let go and laid back, spreading her legs. “Take me, Bruce.”

He reached up and pulled her panties off and tossed them aside. “As you wish.” He chuckled as he gripped his cock and lined it up with her pussy. He pushed in just as he kissed her, the movement drawing a moan from both of them.

He held still at first to let her adjust to his size, only beginning to move when she bucked her hips to give him the okay. He started off slow with his thrusts, teasing both of them as he pulled out almost completely, only to then thrust forward excruciatingly slow. 

“Stop teasing both of us Bruce.” She finally murmured. “I’m not fragile.” To emphasize her point, she rolled her hips upward, smirking at the groan her movement elicited from him.

“As you wish, little witch.” He growled with a smirk as he began speeding up his thrusts. Keeping the change in speed a gradual one, loving every single moan he pulled from her.

Her legs wrapped around him in response as she nipped at his neck herself. Soon, the pair were moving together, bringing each other pleasure. The sounds of moans and skin on skin soon filled the room. 

“I’m so close..” Hermione murmured.

At her words, Bruce reached between them and started rubbing her clit while speeding up his thrusts. “Come for me, love.” He kissed at her neck and lightly nipped at her lip. “Let me see you come undone.”

It wasn’t long before Hermione was crying out as she came, her walls squeezing his cock tightly.

“Beautiful.” Bruce murmured as he kissed her forehead. “Absolutely gorgeous.” He praised her.

She blushed under his praise but increased the movements of her hips. “It’s your turn, now.” She purred.

It was Bruce’s turn to blush as he was briefly caught off guard by her purr before he just as quickly recovered his composure. “I feel I should start calling you princess with all these orders.” He teased as he rocked his hips in a way that hit her g-spot causing her to gasp.

“Don’t tempt me.” She teased back as she circled her hips.

Bruce chuckled before slowly pulling out. “Turn around.” He nudged.

“Yes sir.” She winked as she turned so she was bent forward over the desk and wiggled her ass.

He playfully swatted her ass. “Someone’s being cheeky.” He then lined up to slide back in, moaning at the difference the new position gave. “Do you trust me?” He panted.

“Bit late for asking that, isn’t it?” She retorted. “But yes.” She understood why he was asking. “I told you, I’m not fragile. I’ll manage. And if you do hurt me, it just means you’ll be tending to me until I get better.” She smirked as she wiggled her hips again.

“Heh. That’s a promise.” He nipped at her shoulder before gripping her hips and thrusting harder into her than he had been previously, a sign at the extra strength of the hulk within him.

Hermione moaned and arched her back, changing the angle even more as he ploughed into her. It wasn’t soon before she was crying out once more as she had her third orgasm. Her third orgasm was enough to finally send Bruce over as he let out a primal grunt of his own as he emptied his warm seed into her before gently laying across her back for a few minutes. The pair panted as they came down from their pleasure induced highs. He gently kissed her shoulder before straightening up and pulling out of her. Hermione turned around and reached into one of the drawers of her desk, grabbing her wand. She pointed it at her stomach and murmured a contraception spell before setting it back in the drawer.

“A birth control spell?” Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow as he fixed his clothes.

“Mmhmm.” She started pulling her bra and shirt back on. “It wouldn’t do for me to get pregnant too soon. Assuming this wasn’t just a one-off?” She looked at him with just a slight bit of hope in her eyes.

The hope in her eyes threw him off for a second before he smiled. “I would hope it wasn’t just a one-off. I do feel guilty I didn’t get to at least take you out just once first.” He looked sheepish.

She shook her head. “No worries. Though if I’d known it would be just a bite to get you to make a move, I would’ve started much sooner.” She winked. “Now, can you pass me my knickers?” She pointed over to where he’d tossed her underwear.

“Oh, that’s it huh?” He grinned as he went to scoop them up. He walked back over to her, smirked, then put them in his pocket. “I’ll be keeping these then.”

“Give those back!” She cried out. 

“Nope. Though if you’ll go out with me for dinner tonight, knickerless, then I’ll return them to you in the morning.” Bruce smirked.

“That’s the game, is it?” She chuckled. “Fine. You’re on.” She slid off the desk and fixed her skirt before looking at the clock. “It’s four now.” She looked back at him. “You know where I live. Shall I be expecting you to pick me up at seven?” 

“Seven it is. Dress up.” He agreed.

“Then I’ll see you tonight.” She grabbed her wand once more.

He pulled her in for a deep kiss, ending it with another nip to her lower lip. “From now on, only one who can bite that lip is me. Now get going so you can get ready. See you tonight.” He casually moved to start cleaning up the mess made of her papers.

“Until tonight.” She chuckled and apparated out to go get ready.


End file.
